Not your average anything
by shadows of the rain
Summary: Shinji Ikari is your average high school boy, Kaworu Nagisa is the hottest guy who’s got everyone wrapped around his finger....full summary inside.


Summary: Shinji Ikari is your average high school boy, Kaworu Nagisa is the hottest guy who's got everyone around his finger, apparently Shinji isn't everyone. Intrigued by this boy who doesn't seem too fond of his existence, Kaworu sets out to become Shinji's friend, Shinji however isn't to fond of this either and rejects Kaworu's every advance. Not one to give up on challenges Kaworu takes every possible chance he gets to get close to Shinji, unexpectedly though could he be falling for the blue eyed brunette.

Warnings: Could be possible yaoi in future chapters, cussing, OOC, ect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the sun started to rise high in the sky, rays of yellow making their way through closed curtains and hitting the face of a teenage boy, said boy scrunched his face up before turning over and pulling the covers over his head.

"Shinji get up!" a feminine voice from the other side of the bedroom door called. "You're going to be late again if you don't hurry."

The boy now known as Shinji stretched his arms and legs, several pops could be heard as he arched his back off the bed. Slowly he tossed the bed covers off of himself and left the warm sanctuary that was his bed.

"I'm serious Shinji if you don't hurry you'll be late!"

Sighing heavily Shinji ruffled his hair before looking at the door, "I'm getting ready mom" he said lazily.

-----

Several minutes later he was downstairs grabbing a piece of toast off the plate that was set down on the table, he was about to sit down when his mother started to speak again.

"What?" he asked taking one of the ear buds out of his ears.

"For gods sake can't you go anywhere without listening to that blasted thing? Never mind I said that you only have ten minutes to school so you better hurry!" She said while shaking her head hopelessly.

At that his eyes widened slowly before the piece of toast fell from his mouth, "You didn't tell me I was running that late!" he yelled before grabbing his school bag off the floor along with his skateboard.

After hearing the front door slam closed Yui turned to her husband Gendo, "You think he'll make it in time?"

"I doubt it" the man replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

-----

Shinji looked down the road, it was very steep and practically screamed danger for anyone that tried what he was about to do. He didn't care though he had exactly five minutes until the warning bell rang and this was the fastest way to get there on time. Having made up his mind he stepped onto his skateboard and pushed his foot slightly off the ground.

He closed his eyes as the air whipped roughly against his face causing his hair to blow in every direction. Tilting his had back slightly he opened his eyes to gaze at the sky above, the final rays of sunlight making there way though the clouds.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out he turned his gaze back to the road in front, his eyes widened. There was a boy walking just a bit further up ahead of him and he wouldn't be able to stop in time.

"WATCH OUT!!!"

The unknown boy turned around just in time to see Shinji trying to swerve out of the way, but he just wasn't fast enough. The brunette collided painfully hard into the gray-haired, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Shinji groaned slightly in pain and sat back on his knees 'It's a good thing I landed on something soft' he thought.

_Wait soft??_

Almost painfully slow did Shinji's eyes travel downwards to see opened ruby red eyes gazing up at him, not wanting to but willing his eyes to travel a bit lower, Shinji discovered he was sitting on top of the other boy's crotch area. That was when he panicked.

Instantly his face was dusted over with a bright blush as he helped the other boy up and apologized many times over, missing the amused smile the other gave him.

In the distance the warning bell for school rang, signaling it was time to be heading to class.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Shinji said more to himself before picking up his board and leaving, completely forgetting that there had been an other boy there.

The gray-haired boy only let another amused smile overtake his face before something caught his attention. He bent down to pick up what looked like to be an mp3 player, it must've belonged to the other boy, he turned it over searching for a name until he finally got to the back inscribed on it was:

_Shinji Ikari_

-----

After putting his board into his locker and grabbing what was needed for class Shinji made his way to the second floor. Just as he was about to open the door the bell for class rang, he cursed silently as he walked into the room.

"You're late!" The teacher said as he entered the class.

Shinji couldn't help but roll his eyes, way to point out the obvious. "I'm sorry Ms. Katsuragi I had a bit of an accident on my way to school," He said smiling slightly.

Ms. Katsuragi looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

'Oh yeah as if the scratches on my face and arms isn't proof enough' Shinji thought sarcastically as she continued to stare at him.

Finally deciding on to say something she opened her mouth, "Unless you have a note from the office or Ms. Akagi I cannot excuse you from being late, now take your seat Shinji, your punishment will be cleaning the classroom afterschool."

The brunette lowered his head slightly grumbling all the way to his seat. Not even bother to show that he was going to pay attention, Shinji crossed his arms and rested his head against them.

"Okay class as I was about to say-"

The classroom door opened to reveal a gray-haired boy with a bandage on his left cheek and right arm. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Katsuragi, I had a bit of an accident on my way to school" He said.

At this Shinji's attention was brought to the new voice, he still kept his head rested against his arms.

"Do you have an excuse note Kaworu?" She asked.

The boy shook his head "I was with Ms. Akagi though" he said while pointing to the bandage on his cheek.

Ms. Katsuragi smiled "Well then its fine, just remember to get a note from Ms. Akagi the next time, you may take your seat now," Kaworu nodded his head slightly before making his way towards his seat.

Shinji was outraged! "Ms. Katsuragi that's not fair!" He said slightly louder then necessary drawing all attention to him, "I didn't have a note either, but why does he get off with just a warning?" He didn't care that he sounded like a kid.

"Shinji settle down, we're not in grade school!" Ms. Katsuragi scolded. "Unlike you this is his first time being late, I have given you several warnings beforehand."

He was about to say something else, but the glare Ms. Katsuragi gave him made him shut up and sit down.

"Alright now that we are all here and I'm sure no more interruptions will occur," She glared at Shinji "I was going to discuss our art project" Several groans around the room were heard at the point. "Now, now it's not that bad, you'll be allowed to work in pairs," At this everyone's eyes sparkled "That I choose of course" Only to dull again.

"Why can't we pick our own groups?" A girl with short brown hair asked.

Ms. Katsuragi sighed and shook her head slightly "If I allow you all to pick your own groups no work will get done, don't bother protesting because I know for a fact nothing will get done" She replied. "Okay so let's get this over with before class ends, as I call out your names both of you come up and get this handout" She pointed to a piece of paper on her desk.

"Touji and Kensuke"

"Rei and Asuka"

"Kaworu and Shinji"

As his name was called Shinji went to the front of the room to grab a handout, as his hand was reaching for the handout it came in contact with another. "Sorry" He mumbled not really paying attention to his partner. After grabbing the assignment paper he went to go sit back down at his desk.

After everyone had a partner Ms. Katsuragi spoke up again, "On that paper is a list of things you can do, you and your partner must choose one thing to do and be ready to turn it in, in three weeks. Depending on how well your projects look I might just make you present them."

Just as she was finished saying that the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone gathered their supplies into their bags and headed out the door.

"Hey Shinji," Touji said from behind slapping his friend a little to hard on the back, almost making him tumble to the ground.

Shinji gave a small smile in response "What do you need Touji?" He asked while walking and dodging people in the hall.

The other boy only looked at the brunette's face completely forgetting that he has even said anything. "What happened to your face?"

Instantly Shinji's hand shot up to his cheek only to pull it away after he flinched from the stinging pain he felt. "Like I said in class, I got into a bit of an accident; I was skateboarding down that one steep road and ran into another kid _literally_."

Touji couldn't help but let a good laugh out as they entered their gym class locker room "I wouldn't call that a bit of an accident; you could've been seriously hurt."

At this Shinji turned his gaze to his friend "Is it me or is Touji Suzuhara worried about someone beside his sister?" He said in disbelief.

The others cheeks colored a nice red before he turned towards his locker, "Hurry up and get changed!" This time it was Shinji who laughed.

------

"What took you all so long?" Kensuke asked.

Touji only pointed a finger in Shinji's direction.

"Don't blame me," Shinji muttered "It's not my fault I forgot my combination for my locker."

Kensuke was about to say that it was his fault for forgetting his own combination, but the teacher came out from the locker room so he stayed silent.

"Alright class you know the drill, you can do anything as long as it's not killing each other or bothering me" Mr. Kaji said before going back into the locker room and slamming his door shut leaving all the kids to themselves.

A couple of minutes passed before anyone decided to do anything, the athletic kids decided to play some basketball, the girls decided to gossip about guys, and Shinji's group of friends decided to relax on the bleachers.

"Man that Kaworu sure knows how to play basketball, despite how skinny he is" Touji said whistling as the gray-haired boy made another three point basket.

"Who's…Kaworu?" Shinji asked testing the foreign name on his tongue.

Both of his friends looked at him as if he had grown a second head. They waited a couple minutes to see if he was joking about not knowing who Kaworu was.

"I think he's serious" Kensuke said looking over at Touji.

Shinji sighed "Of course I'm serious!" He said a little annoyed at the fact that it took them that long to figure it out. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Touji shook his head "How could we think you were serious, after all you did kind of start an argument during first about how he doesn't have to stay after school and not to mention he is your partner for that project, girls have been glaring daggers at you for being paired with him."

The brunette looked confused for a moment "That was him?" He asked more to himself than anyone. "I still wouldn't know though, I wasn't even paying attention to the guy when I spoke and didn't really care who my partner was, girls glare at me no matter what."

"Seriously Shinji for being smart, you can be pretty stupid at times. Kensuke please explain to our dear blockheaded Shinji who Kaworu Nagisa is," Touji said.

"With pleasure" The boy with glasses said. "Kaworu Nagisa is age 16, his height is 5 foot 11 inches, he is currently a sophomore, single, and wanted by both guys and girls. This guy has got possibly everyone wrapped around his finger, everyone knows who he is, it's impossible not to."

"Or in your space case very possible" Touji added.

Shinji lightly pushed Touji "So he's popular? Not that big of a deal" He shrugged.

"What do you mean not that big of a deal? It's a very big deal, I'm telling you Shinji if you get to be friends with Kaworu you'll gain instant popularity" Kensuke said.

"Whatever."

The bell rang signaling the end of class all the boys and girls went to their separate changing rooms to get ready for their next class.

-----

The rest of the day went by faster than the first two classes, faster that is for everyone else except for Shinji. At this moment said boy was panicking because he couldn't find his mp3 player. He had dumped just about everything out of his bag looking for it he even went to his locker during lunch time, but couldn't find it. With a defeated sigh he had went to Ms. Katsuragi's class where he had to do some after school class cleaning as his punishment.

"Glad you decided to come," Ms. Katsuragi had said as he entered her room.

Going over to her desk she grabbed some cleaning cloth and spray for wood, coming back over to where Shinji stood she handed the supplies to him. "Make sure to clean every single desk, make them shine! After you leave just put the supplies back on my desk the janitors should lock the door for you" She said before leaving.

Sighing heavily Shinji started to clean the desks one by one, he didn't care if they _shined _or not. After he got to the fifth desk he heard a slight cough from the door, not really in the mood to turn around he continued to clean the desk that was in front of him.

"Excuse me" A male voice spoke up followed by a slight tap at on Shinji's shoulder.

He didn't hear when the other had came up behind him and jumped slightly not only at the touch but when the other had spoken. Putting the cleaning supplies down he turned around to face the other boy.

"AH! It's you!" Shinji yelled slightly then slapping a hand over his mouth.

The other only let an amused smile cross his face "That was rather rude" he remarked.

"I'm sorry" Shinji mumbled, "Did you need something? Ms. Katsuragi left already though so it's useless to wait for her."

The other boy shook his "I wanted to return this to you," He said handing over the mp3 player that was in his hand.

A smile overtook Shinji's face "Thank you!" he replied blushing slightly at his slightly louder then necessary reply. "I mean I've been looking everywhere for this, so thank you" He said honestly.

"It's no problem" The other replied while smiling. "My name is Kaworu Nagisa by the way, your partner for the art project."

Realization dawned on Shinji "So you're him?" he said aloud without realizing it.

Kaworu laughed slightly "So I see I'm more popular than I thought."

Shinji was taken aback slightly by his arrogant attitude. This Kaworu guy had seemed okay at first, but after that reply Shinji wasn't so sure he wanted to be his friend.

"Listen Kaworu you should leave I have to finish cleaning up here, and I'm pretty sure this is a waste of your time" Shinji said trying to be nice, but getting a point across that he wanted to be left alone.

"How about we leave school and go for a walk, we need to discuss what we want to do for that project, and besides I want to get to know you more, we are going to be spending the next three weeks together" Kaworu replied obviously not getting the hint.

Shinji shook his head slightly "I can't do that, Ms. Katsuragi would only get mad at me and give me another day of after school cleaning."

Kaworu smiled "I can tell her I asked for you to leave so we could do the project, I'm sure she wouldn't mind making an exception for me" he said leaning forward on a desk watching Shinji begin to clean some more desks.

'This guy!' Shinji thought, 'He is so arrogant, Kensuke was right in saying he's got everyone wrapped around his finger.'

"Sorry Kaworu, but really I'll just clean the rest of the desks I don't have that many left, just go home before it gets too late," He said.

The gray-haired boy smirked slightly "Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked.

Shinji's shoulder's tensed slightly before he forced them to relax, "I'm not avoiding you, I simply am telling you, that you should go home before it gets too dark."

A couple minutes passed by before Kaworu decided to speak up, "You're interesting."

"What are you-"

As Shinji turned around Kaworu placed both hands on either side of the desk Shinji was leaning again successfully cornering him. A pink blush covered Shinji's cheeks; apparently Kaworu knew nothing of personal space.

"Usually everyone would jump at the chance to be my friend, but you're different, it's interesting," He said leaning a bit closer making Shinji's blush deepen.

A good couple of minutes later and awkward silence Kaworu finally pulled back. "I guess I'll leave, but tomorrow we'll talk again, I'll see you later Shinji" he said waving slightly before walking out the classroom door.

Sighing heavily Shinji slumped to the ground, he waited a coupled seconds before he got up and placed the cleaning supplies back on Ms. Katsuragi's desk, he didn't care that he didn't finish cleaning, talking to Kaworu took to much out of him.

-----

As soon as he got home Yui was at Shinji's side asking why he was late, after giving her a good enough response he was allowed to go take a shower. He didn't bother eating dinner tonight because he knew he wouldn't have an appetite.

_Kaworu Nagisa just who does he think he is?_

Slowly his eyes drifted shut and his breathing started evening out, hopefully sleeping would take his mind off of the day's events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, but I really was inspired for some reason. Please review and tell me what you think, and tell me if I should continue this or not. I can guarantee that it'll be a fast update though cause I got mid term exams all this week.


End file.
